MW3 The British SBS
by 1664
Summary: You all heard the story of Delta Force and Task Force 141, but what about the secret activities of the British SBS. Rated mature for violence, language, and just in case of anything happening later.
1. Chapter 1

The animosity between the SAS and the SBS is legendary amongst special forces units. Both units seek to prove themselves the superiors. The SBS is comprised of Royal Marines who have the longest basic training of any infantry unit in the world, and we also have a longer selection process, therefore the SBS is better. Although I am slightly biased having served with them for several years. People know all about the operations of Task Force 141 and Delta Force during the war. However our operations were never documented despite the large role we played.

My name is Joe 'Tyr' O'Gradhaigh, Colour Sergeant of the Special Boat Service. We were 1 SBS, this was our story, this was our war.

August 17 - 2016 (New York)

We walked through the fire and destruction of the once mighty city. There was 20 of us in total. An unusual number of people for our operations, however due to the nature of the operations taking place all over the world Poole had decided that larger teams would be more effective. We had finally been issued our MTP equipment, ironically it had been issued in reverse order of importance, having been first issued to the TA, then to the non-combat roles, and finally to those of us on the front line. We wore our large bergens and full MOLLE webbing. Enough rations to last a few days in complete isolation. We were all armed with HK417 assault rifles, P226 pistols, and AT4-CS launchers which were secured under the lids of our bergens. Our first job was to locate an SRR operative known as "Kingfisher" who had been running surveilance operations until he had become surrouned by the enemy and had to maintain radio silence. His last recorded postion was nearby, only a kilometre away at most. Then once we got him onto an evac bird we'd go and strike deep into the enemys lines, hopefully easing the pressure on US forces in the area.

As we passed yet another row of burning cars Snake began coughing violently. We had been marching for several hours and the smell of burning rubber and metal was beggining to take its toll on our latest member. "We'll have a short break, I need you guys fresh when we get there, cause we know it's gonna get hot". I walked over to Snake and put my hand on his shoulder "Drink some water mate, for your first op with the SBS you're doin' well". The rest of the unit dropped their packs and rifles so they could stretch their muscles, which as usual had tightened up due to carrying the large weight for so long.

"Alright men, eyes and ears open, watch for IEDs and snipers, y'all can hear the gunfire in the distance? Well that'll be on us if we don't watch our backs". We all made our way down the road until we saw the enemy. I looked on in horror, I saw tanks crossing the road only half a mile from us. "Everyone, into the hotel" I said quietly. We rushed into the building and aimed our rifles at any potential targets inside. There was only bodys, shell casings and rubble. Once we were assured the building was dead and silent we all gathered in a circle with our packs on the ground. "Falcon, explain the situation". Falcon nodded and said "The fact is, we hadn't expected enemy armour this close to our objective. If we call in for CAS(Close Air Support) then we are gonna have the full strength of the Russian army bearing down on us. Any ideas?". Fireman, our explosives expert looked around and said "What about if we sneaked in through the sewage systems?". The unit laughed with Ninja joking "Thats a pretty shitty plan mate". Fireman frowned "Better than getting blow apart by them tanks, and also, while we're down there I can plant some PE4 shape charges underneath the road". I finally smiled and said "I agree with Fireman, we send a four man fire team down through the sewers. Fireman, Ninja, Joker, and me, shall be the ones to go down. The rest of you will wait here and provide cover fire should things go tits up. Remember, if things go wrong you are to fuckin' leg it back to the US forces. Everyone understand?". Ninja and Joker groaned but as with the rest of the unit agreed.

Now relieved of our packs we were moving slowly through the dark caverns of the sewers, using the flashlights on our rifles to see where we were going. There was a splash with every step we took and a ungodly smell. "Fireman, Joker, head down there and plant them explosives. Ninja lets go". I looked down at my watch which had a built in GPS, we were finally there. We moved our way into the building, smiling as we got into the illuminated building. We silently moved through the building, Ninja had one hand on my back, a way for both of us to know we were alright without having to make any noise. As we made our way towards the elevator there was a slight glint in the corner of my eye. My heart stopped as I saw it. I crouched and looked at the thin clear line that went across the room, I followed it reached a Grenade, I inspected it and saw it was British "He's here" I whispered. Next to it there was a cardboard box, inside there was a box of white powder and cans which smelled strongly of petrol. The white powder smelled like marzipan, "It's RDX". There was enough explosive to blow the roof down. So the target should theoretically be below. We carefully stepped over the wire and made our way to the elevator. Ninja pressed the button but it was broken.

He slung his rifle down by his side and pulled it open revealing the dark inside. He leaned in and looked up and then down the elevator shaft. He turned to me and smiled. "He's down there". I looked down and saw a man in MTP sleeping at the bottom of the shaft. "How'd you know he'd be there?". Ninja shrugged "That's where I'd hide". He jumped down and woke up the operator. Kingfisher looked up at him dazed and after a breif exchange they made their way back to me. Kingfisher was wearing his uniform and body armour. He carried a HK417 also. He looked pale from having spent so long in the building. He placed his hand on Ninjas back who had his hand on mine. We slowly made our way through the building and back down to where we came. When we got down their we saw the beams of two flashlights from Fireman and Joker. We all re-surfaced back in the hotel to the laughs of our colleagues. "You guys stink," Falcon said chuckling "I see you got our friend here but did you get them explosives planted?". Fireman nodded grinning, it was a little bit creepy how much pleasure he took from explosives, as was his sheer skill with them. They were his passion and he was probably one of the best explosives experts in the world. The origin of his nickname Fireman.

We put our packs back on and creeped outside being careful not to alert the enemy. Now we should be able to kill two birds with one stone. Taking out this road would not only eliminate a large amount of infantry and several tanks. It would also cause confusion within the enemys ranks and stop them from using this route. As we got outside though, my radio crackled into life "SBS team? SBS team do you read me? Over!". "We read you loud and clear, over". "We need you to divert attention to your AO, NOW! We are taking heavy casulties and the CASEVAC can't enter our AO cause theres too many fuckin russians, over!". I looked around at our men "I'm afraid we can't, we have to get our objective out of -". Just then a burst of fire launched over our heads. "Fuck! Take cover, lay down suppressive fire!". "Fuck it, we are under attack anyway. We are gonna launch a counter attack and hopefully free up some room for your boys, out" "Nice one team, we owe you one, out".

I lay prone on the road firing off several rounds. "Fireman, hit the explosives!". "On it!". In an instant the road ahead of us collapsed, dropping the tanks and infantry into the gaping wound in the ground. "Alright, lets pepperpot our way back to the US forces. Kingfisher, keep on Falcons arse!". Half of our unit ran back while the other half continued to lay down suppressive fire, then they stopped and took their turn to lay down cover fire. After a few times doing this we had covered a mile. "Team, ditch yer packs, lay down smoke, and then we'll launch our counter attack!". As the area filled with smoke everyone stopped firing. We began to march through the choking white cloud, everytime we saw an enemy we would fire a couple of rounds at them. Dropping them like flies. Eventually we reached the hole from where we had used explosives. Inside there was several Russian tanks and plenty of infantry, all of whom were heavily wounded. Snake kept looking between me and them, "What do we do with these guys Sergeant?". "We leave them, it uses more resources for them to evacuate soldiers than to put them in body bags". Falcon then piped up "Anyway, we've been here too long, the Russians will be moving here ASAP, and we still gotta get Kingfisher outta the conflict zone". "Okay, Falcon, get on the radio and see if you can get a team here to extract him". "On it". Falcon wandered away and made the call.

He returned with a scowl on his face, "What is it?" Joker asked. "Guess who's coming to get him, it's only the bloody SAS" he said through gritted teeth. We heard the low rumble of helicopters in the background and ran back to our bergens. "Guys get them launchers ready!". We all stood ready as the huge force of Russian helicopters came into view. We all fired our launchers and cheered as we knocked everyone of their birds out of the sky and sent them crashing down into buildings and onto their ground forces. We grabbed our HK417s and all took defensive positions as we waited patiently. "3, 2, 1, FIRE!". As I shouted their was a burst of loud cracks filling the air as our rifles opened up on the enemy. The Russians sprayed rounds everywhere as they ran towards us. They used AK47 derivatives which were renowned for terrible accuracy, and their troops had shite training. As my mag ran dry I allowed it to drop to the floor and quickly replaced it with a fresh one. I took aim down my ACOG sight again and looked for my next target. However then I heard the familiar sound of a Lynx helicopter coming from behind. I turned and watched it land, 8 SAS troopers rushed out of it carrying MP5s and wearing their black kit. They fired over our heads at the Russians while their leader dragged Kingfisher into the back of the Lynx. Once he was onboard the SAS dissapeared once again. We threw grenades at the enemy to distract them from the bird.

Ninja called out "Typical SAS, show up for a minute and no doubt they'll take the credit!". Falcon quickly responded "Doesn't matter, we fucking did the job and Poole knows that". Joker then shouted "Wait, how the fuck are we getting out of here?!". A loud set of explosions rumbled in the distance. "And what the fuck was that?!" Joker continued. I quickly got on the radio "What the fuck just happened? We heard that from across the city?! Over!". The same American who had been on before now sounded delighted, "We are using the subs missiles against their own fleet! Over". "Thank fuck, but how do we get out of here? The Russians are closing in fast!". "You gotta get to the coast, the USMC 2nd Division are there! Over" "Thanks for the help mate, good luck. Out!". "Alright team, deploy any PE4 you got on this side of the hotel, ASAP!".

After 5 minutes of holding back the tide of Russian infantry and jeeps, we had finally deployed all of our PE4. "Pop smoke and fall back, NOW!". Smoke filled the area and we turned tail and ran. We were 5 miles from the coast. After half a mile we stopped and turned. "Fireman, use the detonator!". "Alright, everyone cover your ears". We crouched and did so as he laughed and hit the switch. We watched as rubble was launched everywhere and the sound of metal bending screeched building then collapsed and knocked over several other buildings as it did so, crushing a huge amount of enemy infantry and armour. "Okay lets get to them marines!" Falcon shouted. We began the long run to the coast which due to the large amounts of adrenaline in our systems felt like only 10 minutes. When we got there some US marines were aiming their rifles at us from behind a make shift barricade of Humvees. We all began shouting out at them "We're British!" "We're SBS" "SAME TEAM!" at them. They eventually lowered their guns as we reached them. "We're friendlys, British SBS, you must be the 2nd?". The marine looked at us strangely "Yeah," he turned to a group of marines that were behind him "Hey, Lt, we got some British!". The Leuightenant came over nodding, obviously having been informed of our presence. He reached a hand out to me "Welcome to America boys". I shook his hand and laughed "Thankyou Lt".


	2. Chapter 2

October 6 - 2016(Pacific Ocean)

Me, Falcon, Joker, Ninja, Fireman, Snake, Werewolf and Devil, were now a permanent team. It was almost midnight and we were riding our Zodiac to the large cargo ship. After the WMD attacks that had hit Europe, the British government were desperate to prevent any follow up attacks. MI6 had apparently been having conversations with our bosses at Poole. Now the majority of the SBS is out raiding ships to check for any signs that the "Fregata" company have something on board. The SAS are still making sure that nothing has gotten into the UK undetected.

Tonight was particularly cold and we were suffering quite heavy rainfall. The boat was already starting to fill with water. Due to the nature of the operation we were wearing drysuits instead of regular MTP. On top of that we had black bodyarmour and assault vests. As far as gear went we had HKMP5 submachine guns and S10 Respirators. And plenty of explosives. Falcon started laughing, his voice was distorted by the Ressie, "Whos up for a bet? £100 says this boat is full by the time we get back!". Devil nodded "I'll take that bet". Werewolf cut the engine as we got alongside the ship. He threw a grappling hook over the rail and tugged on it to check it was secure. He then tied the loose end to the Zodiac. I stood up and looked around at the team "Lets go team. Remember, don't shoot less you see a weapon". I hauled myself up the rope, thankful that my gloves were sturdy due to the weight of my gear which without gloves would have torn my hands apart. As we all reached the top we checked the surroundings. The crew must have been inside because the place appeared deserted. "Okay team, we need to get below deck and check for Fregata shipping containers". Falcon, you take Joker, Ninja and Fireman, and search the front end of the ship. You find anything call it out. Snake, Werewolf, Devil, you're on me". Falcon nodded and took his fireteam to the front of the ship and began their search.

My team manouvered to the back of the ship where there was the Superstructure. I walked up to the door and tested the handle, it was unlocked. I pushed the door open slowly, inside it was dark, however I could faintly hear people talking behind a door with a sign saying "ACCOMADATION". I made the hand signal for 'Stackup'. Me and Snake stood on one side, with Devil and Werewolf on the other. Devil placed small explosives on the door hinges and the lock. He held the detonator ready. I held my hand up to show three fingers. Then 2, then 1, then I clenched my hand into fist. Devil activated the explosives causing a loud "crack" noise like thunder. I quickly kicked the door down and we filed into the room making a line against the near wall aiming our weapons at the people inside. There was 4 bunkbeds which were pushed against the left and right wall, with a small table inbetween. At the table 6 of them sat playing cards while the other two were sat in their beds reading. Or atleast they had been. Now they looked in terror at the 4 Special Forces operators who had blown up the door and stormed in. "Hands behind your heads. Right, go on Snake cuff 'em". Snake walked over to them and restrained them with his plasticuffs. As we made our way to exit the room Snake paused to look back in "We'll be back in a sec and we'll take them cuffs off. But if you try and leave this room, I'll fucking shoot you".

We slowly made our way down the stairs to the cargo hold. It was just one huge room which stretch the length of the ship. We could even see Falcons team checking the containers. Devil tapped on my shoulder, "Mate I think I spotted one of the containers, there ya see" he said indicating with his hand towards a large grey shipping container with "Fregata" wrote on the side. "Nice one mate". "OI FALCON! Devils seen one, it's there!" I shouted pointing at it. "Got it!" he yelled. We made our way over to him. He nodded at us "Any trouble?". "Nah mate, just a few crew members scared shitless". "Alright, Fireman crack her open". "On it mate". He placed a small charge on the lock and stood back a little. As the lock was blown apart the doors swung open to reveal a large set of steel containers and Semtex. Fireman walked in and inspected the various components. Werewolf chuckled at his predictable behaviour. Anything to do with explosives and Fireman was interested. Falcon clapped his hands to get his attention, "What d'you reckon pal, you reckon that we brought enough explosive to destroy it?". He turned and stood up straight laughed, "Destroying it is no problem, destroying it without sinking the ship? Well that is a whole different story".

Fireman walked out of the container "There is enough Semtex there to blow a hole in the ship, and that still wouldn't be enough to change up the chemical compounds enough to make 'em safe". Falcon was growing impatient, he knew that the longer an operation went on the more time there is for something to go wrong. "Well do you have a solution?" He asked, a slight bit of irritation working its way into his voice. "Be patient man, I'm working on it". "Fine, Werewolf and Snake, release the crew, if any of them want to leave the sleeping area radio me or Tyr". They nodded began to leave but as they did so I said "Wait up, search them first. If they have anything on them you know what to do". "No worries Tyr". After they left those of us who remained sat on top of the shipping containers while Fireman stared at the bomb. After what felt like an age, but in reality couldn't have been longer than ten minutes, Fireman clicked his fingers "That's it!". I turned to him my bored tone evident even through the respirator "What is it?". "Well you see, explosions underwater have a smaller range than ones above water right?". I nodded "Right?". "Well if we blow up the chemicals underwater then there's no chance of damaging the ship!" he said proudly.

Ninja was the first to answer "You fucking moron, this shit is too big and too heavy for us to get out!". I laughed at Ninja, his banter could easily be mistaken by outsiders as insulting but it was simply the way he was. Fireman responded quickly "Well we take the canisters individually?". Falcon looked over at me "Your call boss". "Well there's 4 containers, that means you 4 can take the chemical canisters up top, me and Falcon will grab the Semtex". Ninja was about to protest but then he just looked away and kicked the door of the container in frustration "Fucks sake". We took the items on to the deck and stood waiting for the next part of the plan. Fireman then said "Alright strap all your PE4 and that Semtex on to the canisters". We did so and soon the canisters were covered in plastic explosives. He placed detonators into them all, 2 for each one. "Always good to have a backup" he said to himself as he worked. "Okay, we still want to throw these things as far away as possible so get Werewolf and Snake". I nodded andmade my way over to the Accomadation, as I walked in I had to rub the lenses in my ressie. There sat with the 6 of the crew members playing poker was two of my operators. They had their Respirators and helmets hung from the bunkbeds where two of the crew were still sat reading. Their HKMP5s were slung behind their backs and their gloves were on the floor. "Hey Tyr" Werewolf said chuckling. "You are fucking kidding me right? We're in the middle of an operation and you're playing Poker?". Snake stood up a little embaressed "Sorry Sgt". Werewolf got up aswell and they both began to gear up. As they finally got out they shouted back to the crew "Take care guys!".

When we got back to the rest of the unit Falcon said "What took you so long?". "These two were playing poker with the fucking crew". The group burst out laughing, once they had stopped Fireman pointed to the canisters and said "Alright guys lets throw 'em over board". We grabbed one between a pair of us and got ready to throw them into ocean. "1, 2 ,3!". Once we threw them Fireman grabbed his detonater and waited till they had gone under for 30 seconds then activated the explosives. Even that deep under water we heard the loud explosion and the ship rocked with the shockwave. We made our way back to our Zodiac to see it had indeed filled with water. Falcon cheered "Yeah! You owe me 100 when we get back to base!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to finally update this, been pretty busy. More action in this than the previous chapters. Rated Mature for a reason. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

October 9, 2016

There's a useful advantage to being good with explosives. That being, you are usually just as good at defusing them. On a sunny morning in Europe, me and Werewolf lay on the roof of modern 6 story apartment complex. We wore our MTP trousers, shirts and boonies. We had refused body armour on the basis that this kind of role favoured those with speed and fluid motions. Werewolf looked through the sights of an L117A1 Long Range Rifle, while I was using a high-powered spotting scope. It is a long running tradition for the elder of a sniper team to be the spotter. Before joining the SBS both me and Werewolf had served as 'Mountain Cadre' troops, or more specifically in our case reconnaissance operators and marksmen. You see a true sniper is separate from a marksmen. A marksmen has the main function of eliminating enemy forces at long range, as opposed to a sniper who has the role of gathering intelligence from a distance, observing the patterns of enemy's, and occasionally taking out lone high-value targets. We had been in the SBS for three years now, and it goes without saying that we spent much more time as a close range fighting force. However we did enjoy the rarer occasions when we got to do what few others could do. Our skills at observation made even Falcon envious, who had gotten his nickname for when he was Afghanistan, he would always take the scout duty and would be able to spot even the slightest trace of an IED. He definitely got a lot of men through tours who otherwise wouldn't have come he may have been better than any of us at tracking and spotting IEDs, we still had the better eyes for range.

Interestingly Werewolf did not get his nickname from his spotting ability. Instead he earned it through his keen senses, his stealth, and his incredible skill at hand to hand combat. His hand to hand combat abilities may not seem important for a person firing at extreme distance, but it did help when he was trying to escape and evade enemy forces for sometimes several weeks with only the support of his oppo. For the operation we had only brought commando daggers and P226 pistols for mid to close range engagements. Believing it'd be over quite quickly. Fireman was currently in our sights 800 metres away, he wore a full EOD suit and was creeping around a small car, a Honda Civic to be more precise. Meanwhile, the rest of our team were wearing full MTP gear(minus bergens) and were sat watching from behind the makeshift barricade of two Range Rovers. They were roughly 400 metres away. They carried their standard issue rifles, L85A2s, commonly known as SA80s. These fired 5.56mm rounds instead of the 7.62mm rounds of the HK417. The rounds were smaller however they would punch clean through body armour at longer ranges, were lighter, and also came in 30 round magazines instead of 20. The negative stigma commonly attached to this rifle was thankfully gone, thanks to the improved quality of the ones manufactured by Heckler and Koch. For this operation only me, Falcon and Fireman wore our headset radios. So as to avoid too much traffic over the comms. Falcon joked, "Enjoying the heat Fireman?". He grunted back "Fuck you". Falcon laughed. "Stow it you two, Fireman, what do you see?". "I confirm that I see the gas canisters, no sign on the explosives as yet". "Checked behind the wheels or the undercarriage yet?". "Negative, wait one".

We watched as he dropped down to his knees and leaned down to look under the car. "Shit man, there's a lot of Sem-tex here. Enough to take out the street easily". Falcon came over the radio "Yeah but you had this in Iraq so it should be no worries anyway right?". "Yeah should be". "Do you see the detonator?" I asked. "Negative on the detonator, oh shit, wait one," he looked around under the car "Fuck, there's a wire leading to that house over there". He pointed towards one of the houses. "I'm gonna check it out" he said. "Maintain radio contact, tell us what you see". He made his way over to it and cautiously tested the door, he swung it open slowly. We watched as he slowly made his way inside. "FUCK SHIT" He shouted. "Theres enough chems here to strip flesh from bone lads, and there's a timer, 15 minutes". "Right, do you think you can defuse it?". "Yeah, wait there's something else, I think that some of this shit is wrote in Arabic". Werewolf then whispered to me "Shit, Russian boys got a patrol coming past this street now, one vehicle, the far side of Fireman". I watched it through the scope, it stopped. Through the window I made out the shape of an Arab. "The fuck, there's an Arab in that patrol vehicle, you reckon they're connected?". Falcon shouted down his mic "Course they fucking are!". The man in the jeep looked down at his watch, his face seemed familiar. Shit, it was As'ad I thought. A high-ranking terrorist who we had long suspected of having connections with Al-Qaeda, Al-Assad, and Imran Zakhaev. I had tried to kill this vermin once before, he was my first job as a Sniper for the Mountain Cadre.

December 1st - 0300hrs Local Time - Iran - 2007

We lay in the snow and ice covered mountains of Iran. We wore our carefully crafted arctic ghillie suits. It was me and Colour Sergeant Lincoln back then, I was the shooter this time. I had an Accuracy International .50 calibre Arctic-Warfare Rifle which had been customized with a nice icy colour scheme. The stock rested on my left hand, while my right hand wrapped firmly around the handle. A mile away was the small camp, set up lower in the mountain range were it was rocky rather than icy. The people there wore the typical arab dish-dashes and thick shemaghs around their heads. "O'Gradhaigh, do you see the arab currently exiting the red tent?". "Yes Colour Sergeant". "He's our man, that is As-ad". I stared intently at the man walking across the camp. Watching his every feature to make sure they matched with those in his photograph. As much as I trusted his judgement, this was a culmination of three months under cold, miserable and starving conditions, all for one moment. 5 seconds, the approximate time it would take for my round to impact from the moment it leaves the barrel. 7 inches, the size of the target I had to hit to guarantee that my bullet would land a killing blow. 1594 metres, the precise distance to the targets usual seating position by the fire. Everything had been scrutinized, and checked multiple times.

The CSGT spoke into his radio "Lightning Actual, we are Lightning Zero, we have got a shot, repeat, As-ad is within our sights, can we engage the target? Over". We waited for a few moments before an officer replied "Lightning Zero, this is Lightning Actual, you are to wait and observe, request denied. Over". "With all due respect sir, we've waited a long time for this oppurtunity, we observed all yesterday so that we could guarantee the kill today. This might be our last chance to kill the target before he leaves. Over". "Sorry, no can do, a SEAL team is being organised so they can get him. Do you understand me Lightning Zero? Over". "He's gonna be gone before dawn! We will lose him. Over". "You listen up, if you take that shot then you are gonna face court-martial when you get back. Do not fire. That is a direct order. Out!".

"I'm really sorry mate, it's not in our hands anymore". I sighed and allowed the rifle to rest on it's side. My eyes burning from the strain of looking through the sight for so long. "It ain't your fault mate, fucking typical desk jockeys ain't it. Don't realise how much we went through, and it'll be for fucking nothing". He laughed a little "It happens too much son. But it makes the time you do get to take a shot that much sweeter". "All this time spent training and I'll never fucking kill nothing will I?". "Come on mate, you killed atleast 5 rats on the way here". We both started laughing "Ha ha, remind me never to let you cook again. Burnt rats, so tasty 'eh?". He smiled "You'll get yer chance

son, trust me".

The Present.

"Werewolf, take aim on the driver, windage - negligable, adjust elevation, one click up, fire when ready". "On it Colour Sergeant". As the jeep prepared to leave there was a deafening crack as the rifle fired. The shot flew threw the window and into the drivers head sending blood spraying onto the others. "Werewolf, take out both rear passengers, the man in arab garments mustn't be killed". Werewolf nodded, cycled the bolt and got the other two."Fireman, you reckon you can diffuse?". "Yeah, I can defuse it Tyr".

Falcon came over the radio "The fucks going on?". "Long story, capture the man in arab garments, he is a high profile target. Don't fucking slot him". "Right, you owe me a fuckin' explanation when we get back, team lets go!" he yelled. "Your main objective is to go to the RV once you have him captured". "We're on it". I watched the team running towards the arab man who was panicking trying to get out. When he succeeded Falcon double tapped his leg causing him to drop to the floor in agony. Falcon grabbed the man and dragged him away with his team following. Fireman then came over the radio "FUCKING RUN!". I saw him running out of the building just as the shockwave flew out and sent cars flying and it tore through his EOD suit. Blood sprayed across his visor and flowed from the gaps in his suit. My radio simply turned to static. "Falcon, Falcon do you read me, Over?!". No response. I tore off my boonie and headset throwing them down onto the street below. Werewolf dropped his rifle and watched the cloud of green smoke slowly filling the street. "Come on Tyr, we gotta fucking get outta here, we'll have to stay on the rooftops for a block or so if we wanna make sure we don't get inhale a lethal amount". I nodded. He slung the rifle across his shoulders.

We first ran down to the fire exit where we rushed down to the 3rd floor. We quickly flipped over the hand rails and jumped to a row of buildings. As we ran across it the slates beneath my feet slipped down and crashed onto the street. There was a slight gap between the us and the next row of buildings which we easily cleared. We then hopped down onto a balcony and instinctively rolled when we hit the street below. We got up and then started running. We easily beat the chemical cloud and reached a forked road. "Left or right?" I asked. He looked around and if I didn't know better I would have said he actually sniffed the air as he pointed towards the left road. As we ran down that road a small group of US helos flew over head. "Typical yanks, don't even spot us" he said. "What you reckon, Delta boys?". "Probably, I ain't seen a single US infantry soldier since we got here, it's all special ops guys". "Maybe they thought they'd be quicker?". "Maybe brother, maybe...".

We finally reached the hospital where we saw several armed men in the windows and a sniper team on the roof. As we ran towards the entrance a pair of Royal Marines with L86A2 LSWs trained on us walked forward. We both raised our hands as one of the marines came closer "Halt, we're gonna need to see some I.D lads". "Top right pocket Corporal". He slung his LSW by his side and reached into the pocket, he looked at the card and then gave it back. "Sorry 'bout that, I just got back from Helmand, things are still real fucking crazy over there Colour". I knew exactly what it was like and nodded "Yeah man, I know". Me and Werewolf walked inside, there stood a Young Lt and 6 very young marines. "Where is everybody Sir?". "My boys are in firing positions on this building, the SBS troopers and their hostage are in one of the rooms. I assume you're looking for the SBS team?". "Yes Sir". "Anderson, show them to the room". "Yes Leuightenant, this way Colour Sergeant". As we walked down the corridor I asked "So how many of you are there?". "3, Sections of 8 men each, a Sniper team, and Leuightenant Kerr, Colour Sergeant". "Really? And you are supposed to hold this hospital against the whole Russian army?". "Well we are the best, 539 Assault Squadron of her Majestys Royal Marines, Colour Sergeant" he beamed. Werewolf chuckled, "Close, but I think you'll find we have the top spot". The young marine laughed "That is true Sergeant". Werewolf nodded, "You're still better than the SAS though". The young marine opened the door for us "I'll leave you to it, if you need something we're just down the hall". "Thank you Anderson".

The team were stood against the wall looking down at the ground. As'ad was strapped down to the bed with ropes, the arabic garments stained red with fresh blood. "Team, we'll discuss what happened at the debrief". They all nodded slightly "Yes Colour Sergeant". Fuck, they only addressed people by rank when they were bothered by something. I knew exactly what was bothering them, but it'd have to wait for till later, right now I wanted my men sharp. "Has our friend here been talking then?". Falcon looked at the Arab, "Nothing of use, just a load of bullshit 'bout us being infidels". I took out my Fairburn-Sykes commando dagger and spun it around in my hand. "As'ad, I had a chance to kill you once before, 2007, December 1st. The only reason I didn't kill you then was because I had no choice. However this time your fate is in my hands. So you would be wise to start talking," I looked at my watch, "60 seconds, tell me something that is worth your life". Falcon took out his phone and hit the 'Record' button. As'ad struggled in the restraints. "Fuck you, you western piece of shit. Go fucking die with your slutty whores that you call daughters, and the cowards you call sons". I shrugged "I ain't got no kids". He laughed and spat at me. "Times up buddy". I gripped the knife with the blade pointing down, I then smashed it into his injured leg, twisting it and growling at him as his face twisted with pain. "Tell me, do you work with Makarov?". As'ad gritted his teeth and shouted

"Fuck you, filthy western bastard". "You got ten seconds then this knife goes up your arse". As I slowly edged the knife towards him he finally gave in. "Yes! Yes alright I work for Makarov, he supplies bombs, I plant them". "Where is he?". "I don't know you fucking pig". Just then a burst of gunfire could be heard and several muffled shouts. "Alright, Werewolf and Snake, you guys get on the rooftop and deploy the rifle, everyone else, go to the Leuightenant". They all ran out and I was left with the prisoner. As'ad stared at me. "What are you going to do then you fucking coward". "This is for Fireman". I took out my pistol and aimed it at his head. Terror shot into his eyes as he faced his end. He was about to start begging but I had already flicked the safety and squeezed the trigger.

The round fired and I smirked slightly as the bullet impacted into his skull sending brain matter and bone fragments showering over the wall. I sheathed my dagger and walked back out and down the corridor. Both my team and the Royal Marines were taking turns to fire through the entrance. The people who had been outside now lay on the ground screaming in agony. A blood trail showing that they had been dragged inside. "Leuightenant, you and this section are to stay here and protect the injured. Get one of your Sections to head out the rear exit, then have them split into two fireteams. Then they can move to the sides and flank the enemy. Your remaining Section should then move out in a line formation from the entrance. Give them orders and my team will handle the rest". He nodded and began to relay the orders. "Alright, you boys pop smoke to confuse them while we manouver. We're moving first alright?". I ran over to the wounded soldiers and removed their MOLLE vest. I slung it on and then grabbed one of their LSWs.

The marines who had been upstairs came into view as they ran over to us. "Listen lads, if you got grenades use them first, then put down some suppressive fire". "Team, on me". I ran to the rear exit and turned sharply left, peeking slowly around the corner to make sure the smoke had completely blocked their view. We then ran over to the road, only then could I tell how many there were, atleast 15 jeeps, and over a hundred soldiers. "Okay Falcon, you take our fireteam and enter one of the houses, get to the first floor and you can provide another angle of fire". "Alright mate, where are you going then?". I simply laughed and then ran back to the hospital. The smoke was starting to clear and the two fireteams that were about to flank them were waiting at the hospitals corners. I got inside and looked at the Section waiting to go outside. They were all cocking their rifles and checking their magazines. The Sections Sergeant nodded at me "You ready Colour?". "Yes Sergeant, everyone have a grenade ready, we're gonna throw them and then lay down some suppresive fire. Then while they're shitting themselves tryna deal with the others we can launch our charge". The marines started laughing a little. The wounded men were now quieter and were being seen to. Then there was the sound of gunfire and explosives going off. The Sergeant shouted out "Lets go boys!". We filed out, some of the marines actually screaming war-crys. We threw our grenades at the enemys and let off several bursts of gunfire. As the grenades exploded several screams could be heard and some of the jeeps flipped onto their sides.

We reloaded as we began our charge, the enemy had clearly become disoriented as they fired wildly to their flanks hoping to hit their new targets. I jumped up and over one of the jeeps and fired down into a group of russians, the rounds impacting with their bodys in showers of blood and gore. One of them turned to try and fire at me but the rounds impacted harmlessly in the tarmac. I hopped down and looked around. The enemy were running trying to escape but they had nowhere to go. "Get 'em lads!" the Sergeant shouted. I fired another burst only to have the heart-stopping moment of a stoppage. I whispered the mantra as I performed the drill, "Tap, rack, bang", the round landed in the side of the road. As we chased down the remaining russians we soon had them surrounded. Weapons trained on them the group of maybe 20 russian dropped their AK47Ms and raised their hands in the air. The marines ran over to them, hitting them down with the butts of their rifles as they got them on their fronts so they could secure the plasti-cuffs. The Leuightenant ran out to us "How many casulties have we had?". The leaders of the two Sections ran over to him "None Sir". "None Leuightenant". "Outstanding men, out-fucking-standing! I am putting in for you to get decorations for this operation boys". I walked over to them "As am I. You and your men fought with great skill, capturing 20-odd russians is a feat even by special forces standards". We all made our way back to the hospital and gathered around the two wounded. They were okay, severely injured, but lucky enough to have not been hit fatally. There had been no mortally wounded in the defence of the hospital. However we had lost a man in the main operation.

Me and my squad stood in the pouring rain. We wore our Lovats and green berets as we stood staring at the memorial. "Lance Corporal Martin Davies - France - 2016". We had placed his HK417 infront of the stone with his beret. We had just finished the debriefing, needless to say we were depressed. I knew also that alot of the lads blamed me for the incident. And they were right, I was the commander of the unit, it was my call. And although nobody had said anything directly, I knew that the higher-ups were going to try and take me off combat duty soon. The others left one by one as they each payed their silent respects and last fairwells. As the night closed in I reflected on my journey here. From growing up in Northern England, all the way to standing before the memorial of fallen comrades. I saluted them and then began to leave. I sighed, "Rest easy Corporal"...


End file.
